​Butai Kougeki Style
Butai Kougeki Style (ダンスのストライキ, Dancing Strike Style) Is one of the first and only OSS skills within Sword Art Online. Made to be used in conjunction with his Versatile Stance and shuang gou, this style consists of 10 dances that he created singlehandedly over a 30 level period. After rigorous training for months and continuous trial and error, Saito was able to complete and utilize this sword style masterfully. Attack Based #Butai Kougeki 3 - Sharp Rain (20-hit strike) - Saito unleashes a deadly barrage of sword slashes that are produced at high speed The moves look almost like a dance as they make contact with the oppnent with great speed and accuracy.Within this dance of swords, he can evade or block. If he does, his attack and pierce rate for the next skill is heightened by 2%. Sharp Rain has no post-motion delay and can be stopped and started again at will. The possibilities for this skill are endless in terms of stopping and starting again. The user can halt and switch into another dance before returning to it in a random spot within the dance giving weight to heavy counteraction. Of course, Sharp rain isn't as high in skill as Dance 1. #Butai Kougeki 5 - Winged Fall (4-hit combo) - Saito vaults in the air and comes down, unleashing a 4-hit downward slash attack that gives a 5% crit increase each time it connects. This also can be used to block upward bound attacks, as well as parrying them away, which gives toom for a counter attack or evasive skill. It has no post-motion delay, and can be stopped at will. #Butai Kougeki 2 - Straight Path (1-hit strike) - This is a high-powered stab, similar to Vorpal Strike. The user lunges with their weapon, the skill used in conjunction with the Versatile stance will allow them to also evade other attacks. Being an OSS skill, Straight Path has no post-motion delay, and can be stopped at will. Defense Based #''''Butai Kougeki 10 - Crossways (20-hit/block) - Saito can negate up to 20 strikes with a crossing slash to parry. Every hit that comes within his reach, he blocks or parries with a crossing slash. The Versatile Stance can also be used to counteract with an attack or evasive style skill. The block can then transition into a different dance before Saito comes back #Butai Kougeki 4 - Column Defense (5-hit block) - Saito brings his blades in a plus formation. He can now swiftly block a good 5 strikes while staying firm, using the Versatile Stance. He can use this skill to counter as well, flowing usually into an attack based skill. Being an OSS skill, Column Defense can be stopped and started again at will, and has no post-motion delay. #Butai Kougeki 6 - Heavy Ground (1-hit block) - This skill allows Saito to completely negate a 1 hit strike, no matter how powerful it is, before flowing into an attack or evasive manuever. The Versatile Stance will up Saito's defenses like crazy for that one attack, before his stats will change and he'll be able to proceed as he sees fit. Being an OSS skill, Heavy Ground has no post-motion delay. Evasion Based #Butai Kougeki 9 - Typhoon #Butai Kougeki [Dance 7 - Shinatobe's Withdrawl #Butai Kougeki 8 - Flash Force Counter Based #Butai Kougeki 1 - Dragon's Groove